


Jay2Noir's Evil Author Day 2021

by Jay2Noir



Series: Evil Author Days [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2021, F/M, Kid Fic, Parkour, Thief, WIP, Work In Progress, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: Snippets of the fics I've been working on for the last year. This is made up entirely of WIPs for Evil Author Day.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Evil Author Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161965
Kudos: 1





	1. Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and happy Valentine's day to everyone!  
> Here is my contribution to Evil Author Day for this year. If you don't know, Evil Author day is when you post what you've been up to. There's no guarantee that any of these stories will be continued after today and there's a chance that when they do get posted details could be different, which is why it's called Evil Author Day lol. My contribution this year is a lot smaller than last year's, but I'm still looking forward to sharing! Please let me know what you think :D  
> Individual story ratings will be listed at the beginning of the chapters along with any content warnings they may need. They also will not be heavily edited.  
> \--  
> Winner. Kylo Ren/Reader, Rated M, No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Summary:  
> The lives of an accomplished petty thief and the Commander of the First Order collide in the most brutal way possible, and every day becomes a battle of strength, wit, and bravery. With each war fought each party is brought down further and further, and neither one of them knows what happens when their energy levels hit zero. Perhaps when one fails they will take the other down with them. Perhaps they will both fail at once, drop their walls and admit that what they put the other through was wrong.  
> This is going to be just a short snippet of the first chapter, as even the summary is a work in progress. At first this was just an idea given to me by @Illyrika, but later on I decided that I wanted it to be my first ABO. None of that is seen here as I set it aside to work on Adore Thy Neighbor instead. Im thinking this is going to be my next story once ATN is finished, though! I have a lot of the details planned out and I'm excited to get working on it again!

The sky bled from tonic blacks and blues into a bright golden yellow sunrise. Only the earliest of risers were out in the streets of Fern, opening shops and preparing to bring on the day. Fern City was the largest city in all of Ruby 4, and it was the city you had called home your entire life. Born and raised in the market district, you watched your single mother cook day in and day out, selling food to passers-by. Whether they were regulars that lived just blocks away or travelers from far away planets, you and your mother served them with a smile. It didn’t matter that your mother could never bring in enough money to afford a house, that you had to sleep on the floor of the stall with your brother, mother, and two sisters, or that your baths consisted of swimming in the lake down the hill from the market every day. It was all you had known, and there was always one thing you took comfort in: your mother’s cooking.

Every day she’d send you and your siblings to the different parts of the city, your brother holding your baby sister on his back and you’d buy as many ingredients as you could. Everyone argued that your mother’s stall had the best food, and that’s because she only used the highest quality of ingredients. You knew people questioned how she could afford such a thing with four kids to take care of and rent to pay in the market, and the answer was simple: she couldn’t.

Your family was probably the most dishonest family in all of Fern City. From a young age she taught you and your siblings to steal as much as you could. You were to pay for only a few things to keep eyes off of you, but when no one was looking you’d slip on your thievery masks and go to work; breaking into buildings and stuffing as much as you could into your bags, then returning to your mother’s stall where she’d cook the evidence away and give back to the community. As a child it was easy. You were so small people wouldn’t ever notice you slipping your hands into the apple cart so your mother could serve up her amazing apple pie, or sneaking onto the docks in the middle of the night while the fishermen were loading their boats. As you grew older the duties were left up to you and your brother, and when he moved to another part of Ruby 4 to attend art school you were the only one left to swipe food to keep your family afloat. 

It was a breeze. A night you’d dawn your wooden mask and climb to the tops of buildings to let yourself in through windows or hatches in the roof. Fern City wasn’t developed enough to have alarm systems so loosening the windows and taking what you could was easy enough. Most of the time the vendors never noticed what was missing, and if they did they never would suspect to look through your mother's cart. The same people you had just stolen from the night before would smile at you as you colored with your little sisters, and the same people who might have seen you standing on top of buildings gazing into the bright moonlight with your triangular shaped, black and white mask on never knew that that same mask was shoved under the stove in the stall. It was an exhilarating lifestyle that you lived and breathed, but it didn’t always go as well as you planned.

“Stop! Thief!” Cried the man as he tried to stay on your trail. Your body had been shaped for this over the years. Muscle in all the right places to pull you up walls and through windows, short limbs and small head to be able to cram yourself into the smallest of spots, and legs fast enough to carry you at the speed of light when being chased. This morning as the sun rose you dashed away from the man with your arms full of freshly slaughtered bladeback boar. You didn’t realize that the butcher showed up so early and saw you leap from the window of his shop. You hadn’t even gotten to put your backpack back on your back before you were running for your life. This didn’t happen often, but when it did you knew exactly what you had to do.

You leaped over the vendors, ducked around buildings and climbed ladders as quickly as you could. The butcher was a greedy, overweight man and could hardly keep up with you. The authorities of Fern city weren’t that great either, so the chase you knew would be short lived. You climbed to the top of the school house where your sisters were probably learning about history and mathematics and so on, feeling like you could stop for a moment but didn’t want to take the chance. With a deep breath in you took off, your light sandals pattering across the smooth stone roof of the scool. You had done this jump many times before, and it was always such a thrill to complete it. With no one behind you, you ran all the way up to the edge and, in one heart stopping second, you threw yourself into the air.

It was always so invigorating when you were able to soar through the air. From building to building, or tree to tree, or whatever you could jump from, the feeling was always the same. Jumping into the sunlight made time slow down for you. Your eyes would close momentarily, your breath would stop, and you’d be at total peace. Even if it’d only be for just one second, you lived for that second, and today was no different. You fell to the roof, rolling to break the severity of your fall and immediately took to running again. You didn’t have much longer to go until you found your safe haven, where you could remove your mask, pack the meat into your backpack and make it back to your family’s market stall. If you were quick then you’d probably also be able to have a few slices for lunch. 

After hopping from building to building, watching the sunrise in the silence that was your victory, you finally made it to the abandoned building. You sat down on your butt and fell down the side of the building, being quick enough to grasp ahold of the old, rusted pipe and use it to maneuver yourself down into the open window.


	2. The Wild and Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls. Both born pure, innocent, and untouched. Born within just months of each other to two opposite families: one full of hatred and the other striving for love. They’re both loved and well cared for, are both healthy infants cooing in their mother’s arms. Their families cherish them, they hold them, cry for them, and hope for the best for them, but they don’t know that, on the opposite side of the galaxy, their destinies have been intertwined. Their fates collide as they are connected by the Force, and although they’re worlds apart and under a year old, they meet each other for the first time. No one knows it. They don’t know it. Their parents don’t know it. Only one man, one man that knows nothing but death and despair knows what their futures hold. He cackles as he watches them from afar, in the depths of his lair he plans and schemes. He knows how he’s going to bring them together, to destroy it all for his gain. And he does it without any care in the world.  
>  For now, though, they’re infants. Innocent, pure, tiny infants. They sit staring at their mothers as they dote on them, ignorant of their birthrights, fates, and destinies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Archive Warnings Apply. Rated M.  
> I'm particularly excited about this story as it's my first OC. We meet Gemma here as a child when she first meets Ben Solo, who is also a young child. I was inspired to write this after receiving the Kylo Ren Comics and learning who really set the temple on fire. I want it to sort of run along canon, and for that reason my aim is to make it into my second trilogy. I don't know tho. Right now it's my lowest priority so we'll have to see. I have quite a lot of this story written up and, I have to say, it's been such a joy to bring to life! This is the entire first chapter.

On the first day of her fifth year, the girl toddles through the beautiful foliage. She’s been summoned by her master who gently roused her from her sleep and commanded she come see him on his stone throne. She hums to herself with a hearty smile on her face as she treks under the protective dome that shields her from the cold vacuum of space, looking up at the stars she could see through the branches of the trees above her. With a grunt she jumps over a small river, splashing her black boots and the fabric of her black leggings. She turns and laughs at the small, glowing creatures that scatter when she lands, waving them goodbye as she tuts off. All of the creatures in this dome were her friends. She named every single one of them, she cared for every single one of them. All she had known was this beautiful, lush, biodome that was full of life, and her master that took such good care of her.

She balances along the logs, climbs the rocks and runs through the clearings until the trees break away and she can see the stone throne he sat upon. She grows excited to see him, her heart beating quicker as she picks up her pace and sprints as fast as her short legs can carry her up to the stairs. She steps over the bones of the fallen men that had tried to stop him from keeping her and this wonderful place she called home safe, carefully climbs the steps until she meets her master at his throne.

“Gemma, my dear,” He says with a wide grin. She knows the routine by now. She steps into the center of the last step and he raises it so that he can see her from where he is sitting, and when she’s finally elevated enough he holds his hands out to her, lifting her into his lap and sitting her down upon his green and brown robes. “Look at how big you are now that you’re five, my girl.” He says, taking ahold of one of the buns in her hair and twisting it so that it sat upright. 

“One day, I’ll be bigger than you, Master Snoke!” She says, laughing hysterically.

“Sit still, my dear. Let me fix your hair,” He warns, and she does her best to calm her laughter and sit still for him. “We have appearances to keep up. If someone from the outside catches you off guard, they’ll make unfair assumptions about us, and we don’t want that.”

“No, sir.” She says obediently. If there was one thing her master had taught her, it was that she was always to obey. He taught her that the Dark was powerful, that she would one day be powerful, but she would have to trust and obey him and only him. 

“Good, my little Gem, good,” He said as he once again wrapped the band around her dark brown bun. “Now stand up, let me take a look at my apprentice.” He lifts her by her rib cage and stands her on her feet. Her little heart swells with pride as his eyes sweep over her entire body, at her white shirt that’s covered in a black vest, at her black skirt and the rest of her outfit. She cocks her head to the side so that her bangs hung in front of her eyes and smiles, squinting so that she could barely see him. What she can see, is his warm, approving smile. She opens her eyes just as she brushes her hair from his face, then places her hands on her belly and giggles. 

“Oh, it does look like you’ve gotten taller overnight.” He says with a playful gasp, and she responds by bending at her waist and laughing at him teasingly.

“I told you, Master! I told you I would be taller than you!” She says, to which Snoke tucks his finger under her chin and laughs as well. 

“That you are, Gemma. You are so smart, so strong, and so powerful. You make me prouder and prouder of you every day,” He leans down and places a kiss on her forehead, and Gemma can feel her entire body beginning to warm. “You are going to make a great and fearless leader one day. Mark my words.” He says, pulling away from her. He places his hands under her arms and lifts her in the air, placing her down on the stone beneath her. “Why don’t we try again, my dear. I have an excellent feeling right about now.” In an instant, all of Gemma’s happiness began to fade. She looks on at him suspiciously. Ever since she could remember, her master was always trying to get her to contact someone through the Force. He would tell her this person was her friend, that he was excited to talk to her and she would be excited to talk to him too. He made it seem like it was something she should look forward to, but there was just one little issue with her master’s predictions.

“But, it never works.” She whined, crossing her legs and shoving her fists into the stone beneath her. 

“You doubt me, Gemma,” Snoke said, taking on a very serious tone. “What is the one thing that I’ve taught you to do, young lady?” He asked, sitting straight upon his throne. Gemma stares at him pouting as he stares expectantly right back at her. He was such a loving master, but his punishments were something Gemma took to heart. She had been whipped with a tree branch for tossing one of her toys at him in a rage, had her mouth scrubbed out with algae and bitter moss once for talking back. Snoke didn’t mess around when it came to punishments, and Gemma recognized that she was treading on very thin ice.

“To trust and obey my Master.” Gemma recited perfectly with a sigh, to which Snoke nodded approvingly. 

“Excellent. Now, assume the position,” Snoke said, and Gemma did so without any hesitation. She crossed her legs even tighter, balled her hands into fists and let them rest on her knees. “Now, if you see this boy, what are you supposed to do?” Snoke asked, humming as he sat back and watched his apprentice obey his every command.

“Show him how strong I am.” She mumbled before closing her eyes tight just as he had taught her.

“Good girl,” Snoke purred. “Now, go on. Feel him. Reach out to him with the Force. He’s there. He wants to see you.” Snoke prompts her, and she tries her best to obey. To feel what he feels, to see what he sees. In her little five year old mind, she had never connected to someone other than her master through the Force so she didn’t know what she’d need to look out for. Especially not with someone who was so far away as this person, at least according to her master. 

So she sat, she made the Force swirl, twist, and turn all around her. She felt nothing as the seconds ticked by, but suddenly something within her changed. It felt as if her heart had stopped for a second, along with her breath. She gasped, went to open her eyes as she became quite frightened only to find that they were forced shut.

“Don’t be afraid, Gemma. This is what is supposed to happen.” Her master tried soothing her, but it did little to quell her fears. “Feel him, see him! Don’t fear him!” He said, his voice starting to rise. Gemma’s small body shook as she struggled to breathe, struggled to do anything other than listening to Snoke speak to her, but she didn’t get a break until seconds later when she was completely taken out of her home. Everything around her had gone black for a moment before fading into a completely new territory. 

She was sitting on top of something fuzzy, something scratchy that she could feel through her leggings. She looked around, now having control of her body once again. It would seem she was in a room, a covered room similar to the tree house she shared with her master, but this place looked so different. There was no outside, only four walls and scratchy flooring. But that wasn’t all. There was a bed, a bigger bed than what Gemma had, dressed in light blue bed sheets and two large, comfy pillows. Gemma stood, placed her hand over her heart as she looked around at the colorful little trinkets that littered the floor as well. Small balls, little men, and other creatures surrounded her, and she had no idea what they were. She began hyperventilating, turning to run away, back to her master if she could, when she came face to face with a boy. 

He was only a bit taller than her, wore light robes, black pants, and no shoes, and had ear length, messy black hair. He gasped as the two of them met, and Gemma stepped away from him. She could see him breathing and was smart enough to realize that he was breathing in succession with him. His mouth fell open just as hers had, and she truly was at a loss of what to do.

“Who are you?” He said, looking angry at her. She opened her mouth to scream only to feel a hand fall over her mouth.

“No, Gemma, don’t be afraid!” Snoke yelled at her, causing her to flinch. She had never seen another person before during her time in the dome. She had only been around her master and her nanny droids. Never anyone else. “Show him, Gemma. Show him the power of the Dark side!” He commanded, to which Gemma finally found her footing and remembered what she had to do. 

“Mommy! Daddy! There’s someone in my room!” The kid shouted, turning to run from her. She lifted her hands to her face, looked down at them and tried to remember how she was supposed to do this. She wasn’t supposed to just use the Force, she was supposed to use her  _ special  _ power. She flexed her fingers, wishing that they would do what she wanted them to do but nothing was happening. She began crying, calling out to her master when her arms were lifted for her. 

“Do it, Gemma, now!” Snoke yelled in her ear, and within seconds she found the strength to do as she was told.

She watched the fear in the boy’s eyes as lightning bolts were born from the tips of her fingers, up into the air where they hit the ceiling. Everything around her went black with the exception of her bright white lightning, and she could see the fear clear as day on the boy’s face. Her hands and arms tingled, as the noise of her bolts dancing around echoed all around them, and she could see her own horrified reflection in his eyes. She screamed as he did, her arms shaking as her bolts of lightning became nearly uncontrollable, and she realized she had too much power to handle.

“Help me, Master!” She screamed as the boy fell backward away from her, and in an instant it all came to an end. She fell backwards, her vision fading from black to clear as she opened her eyes again. She was back in her biodome, back to the familiar sounds of running water and chirping creatures that she loved so much. 

“Gemma?” Snoke asked, and when she picked her head up she saw that she was at his feet. She burst into tears and reached for him, and he wasted no time in scooping her into his arms and cuddling her close. She turned into his body, closing her eyes and taking in as much of his warmth as she possibly could as she sought his comfort. “There, there,” He moaned, stroking her hair and comforting her. “That was excellent. You made him afraid of you. You showed him how powerful you were. I am  _ so  _ proud of you, my apprentice.” He said, soothing her as best as he could. She still sat shriveled up in his lap, sobbing and afraid just as any young child would. He rocked her, but eventually grew short with her fears.

“Gemma, you must never be afraid of who you are,” He said sternly, once again taking her chin in his hands and pointing her face to him. The tears on her cheeks broke his heart. Her bloodshot eyes broke his heart. He loved and cherished her so much, and he didn’t want her to be afraid of what was a part of her. “This is your perfect place. What you did in that room, to that cowardly boy is the real you. You showed him, and yourself what you’re truly capable of. You must show no fear. There is no peace, there is only…” He said, staring at her as she began to calm.

“Passion.” She finished his sentence, and he smiled reassuringly at her. 

“Through passion, I gain…” He started, running her through the Sith Code once again to remind her of what is right.

“Strength.” She repeated, but before he could get the rest out she took over for him. “Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory!” She said, sitting herself up and pumping her little fist in the air. “Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free!” She completed the code, wiping the tears from her face and sliding from his lap. She assumed a powerful stance with her hands on her hips and her legs spread wide. Her fear faded into a look of pride, and Snoke couldn’t have been happier.

“Excellent, my darling,” He said, reaching down once again and fixing the bun atop her head. “You, my dear, are going to rule this entire galaxy one day. I’m sure of it.” He said, tightening the hair tie. “Now, run along. Tell the nanny droid that you deserve a treat for being so brave and strong.” Snoke said, lowering the stone so that she could run back to their residence high in the trees. 

“Thank you, Master Snoke.” She said, and with a smile she turned and ran off down the steps, eager to accept her gift for frightening a little boy she had never met.

Two souls. Now linked together by the Force at the tender age of five. Their destinies are now sealed in stone, and their paths would soon collide again. For better or for worse, no one in the galaxy knows but one man. One single man sits in the shadows puppeteering all of this. One man holds the key to these young kid’s futures. 


End file.
